Falsa Redención
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: [OneShot]Ed lleva dos años en el mundo que hay al otro lado de la Puerta y está bastante harto. Durante una tormenta, se refugia en una Iglesia... Reviews, onegai!


.. **Título: **Falsa Redención ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Categoría:** Angst - One-Shot ..  
.. **Pairing: **Pequeña mención shounen-ai (muy pequeña, los homofóbicos lo pueden leer y no morir en el intento) ..  
.. **Summary:** Ed lleva dos años en el mundo que hay al otro lado de la Puerta y está bastante harto. Durante una tormenta, se refugia en una Iglesia... ..  
.. **Disclaimer:** En mis sueños, los Elric son míos, pero en la realidad no hasta que los robe :P ..  
.. **Notas de Autora (leer, por favor): **Inspirado tras leer "**Stigma**", aunque tampoco sé muy bien cómo se me ocurrió. Si eres una **persona religiosa, no lo leas, **puede herir tu sensibilidad. Yo soy atea, por tanto desconozco las costumbres religiosas, así que puede que algunos datos sean erroneos, en ese caso, avisenme! Un poco extraño, incluso puede parecer que Edo tiene una personalidad un tanto extraña. No tiene continuación. Criticas **constructivas**, no flames, onegai. Reviews! Arigato gozaimasu! ..

* * *

Odio este lugar. Llevo dos años aquí, en este mundo horrible lleno de prejuicios y problemas, viajando de un lado a otro buscando poder volver al lugar al que pertenezco. Este es un mundo gris, por mucho que brille el sol. Frío, muy frío y cruel. Y pensar que creía que Lior en sus últimos tiempos o los restos de Ishbal eran desoladores. Eran mucho más soportables que vivir aquí. Aunque Amestris no era un lugar santo y fuera de todo error, puedo afirmar que era mucho mejor que esto. Recorriéndolo en su gran parte, aún no he visto extensiones campestres semejantes a Rizembul, ni cielos la mitad de estrellados por las noches. Es un mundo colmado de problemas, pero nadie parece querer darse cuenta de nada que no les ataña personalmente. 

Al igual que este mundo, las personas también son grises, frías, crueles y arrogantes, hasta el punto de parecer ser dueños de todo lo existente, o ser amos y señores de la inmensidad, incluso de uno mismo. Paseando por las calles, como ahora hago emprendiendo un viaje a algún lugar que no estoy del todo seguro de dónde se halla, puedo darme cuenta de que es extraño que alguien no te mire por encima del hombro o te examine con la mirada, en una mezcla de soberbia y temor a ser atacados.

Es un mundo extraño.

Mientras camino, empieza a llover. Lo que comienza siendo un ligero chispeo en un momento se transforma en una horrible tormenta. El viento comienza a golpearme en la cara, acompañado de las gotas de lluvia, y el sombrío paisaje se ilumina fugazmente por un relámpago. Debo ponerme a cubierto, mis extremidades metálicas pueden atraer los rayos.

Me introduzco en el primer edificio que encuentro, tiene un gran portón que se abre al empujarlo, invitando a cualquiera a visitar su interior. Justo al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de mí, me aparto los mechones mojados de la cara para permitirme ver mejor: genial, estoy en una iglesia. Nótese el sarcasmo. Por un momento, tengo el impulso de salir de nuevo pero recapacito y me doy cuenta de que es una estupidez. Me quito el empapado abrigo y me lo cuelgo sobre el brazo de metal, con la mirada perdida en la decoración del lugar.

No es un sitio realmente grande, pero lo suficiente como para albergar a un número considerable de feligreses. Hay dos filas de bancos de madera, colocados ordenadamente formando un pasillo entre ellos que conduce al fondo de la iglesia, al altar. La iluminación se compone de velas, lo que le otorga un ambiente acogedor y cálido. Hay candelabros sobre el altar, en las paredes y esparcidos por todo el recinto, y las pequeñas llamas bailan lentamente sobre la blanca cera. Las paredes laterales exhiben frescos con ángeles y santos que representan alguna escena religiosa que desconozco debido a mi falta de aprecio hacia la temática teológica.

Mientras avanzo por el pasillo entre los bancos, mis ojos se posan inevitablemente en la zona del altar, toda pintada de blanco. El suelo de esa parte es de mármol, y tiene un par de escalones. Hay más cantidad de velas en largos candelabros. En el lado izquierdo hay un atril que sujeta una Biblia abierta, y tras el altar hay un pequeño armario en la pared que, según había oído, contiene un cáliz y algo llamado "el cuerpo de Cristo", que no es más que otra especie de pan. Pero mi mirada se clava en lo que hay más arriba en la misma pared, una figura de considerable tamaño del que llaman "Jesús" crucificado. En su cabeza lleva una corona de espinas y, bajo esta, hay pintura roja representando la sangre caer por su frente hasta su expresión de agonía, pasando por sus ojos oscuros mirando al cielo.

Pienso en todo aquello como una estupidez, pero no puedo evitar seguir mirándolo y sintiendo su imponente presencia. Dejé de creer en todo aquello llamado "dios", a menos que fuese por circunstancias científicas, pero las creencias religiosas que mi madre nos había inculcado a Alphonse y a mí hacían mella en mi interior en aquel momento. Y, sin darme cuenta, llevo un rato parado en el mismo lugar, observando la figura.

Sólo despego mis ojos de ella cuando noto que alguien aparece por una puerta de un lateral del altar. Es un hombre bajito y algo rechoncho, con avances de alopecia y cara bonachona. Va vestido con una túnica negra donde la única nota de color es un alzacuellos blanco. Al verme, sonríe y se acerca a mí.

- ¡Bienvenido a la casa de Dios, joven! .¿Has venido a hablar con Él?- me dice.

- ¿Él?- repito, sin entender.

El hombre me señala el crucifijo de la pared, y creo empezar a asimilar su pregunta.

- No... no creo en Dios.- le respondo, algo cohibido, como si el resultado de mis palabras pudiese desencadenar un castigo. Sin embargo, el hombre no deja de sonreírme.

- Es normal que tengas dudas acerca de Él, no te preocupes.

Decido no argumentar nada, por no querer escandalizar a este religioso que defiende lo que profesa, hasta el punto de engañarse a sí mismo, fingiendo unas dudas que, en realidad, son una afirmación.

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte.- dice de pronto.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que le cuentes tus dudas a Él directamente. Te escuchará y verás cómo te sientes mejor.

- Nunca lo he hecho antes...

Me muestro dubitativo por no herir los sentimientos ni las creencias del hombre, pero en realidad me nace más explicarle lo estúpido de aquello. Sin embargo, me da la impresión de que es inútil discutirle algo, o fingir. Tengo una sensación de desnudez ante su actitud, de imposibilidad ante la capacidad de ocultarle algo. El hombre me toma del brazo, me conduce hacia la segunda fila de bancos y se arrodilla ahí, apoyando los codos en el respaldo del banco delantero.

- Inténtalo tú.

Entonces me acerco a su lado y me arrodillo también, imitándolo, siguiéndole el juego.

- Ahora, dile algo.

Me quedo mirando fijamente el crucifijo, pero me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada que decirle. Sencillamente porque es inútil hablarle al aire.

- No puedo.- admito finalmente. El hombre me mira con un deje de decepción.

- Bueno... quizá para ser la primera vez te sientas cohibido.- me disculpa, aún así- ¿Tienes a alguien allí arriba con quien hablar?

Un murmullo se escapa de mis labios sin previo aviso: "mamá". Una gota de lluvia de las que quedaban entre mis cabellos se desliza por mi espalda y siento un escalofrío. Siguiendo en la posición inicial, apoyo la frente en mis manos entrelazadas y cierro los ojos, en una acción casi refleja.

- Perdóname, mamá, por todo lo que he hecho.- comienzo. Puedo notar la mirada del religioso fija sobre mí, pero lo ignoro y continúo- Aunque sé que es muy improbable que puedas hacerlo... Es un descaro llamarte aún "mamá"... He pecado mucho, muchísimas veces... Perdóname, perdóname... Por favor...

Una lágrima se desliza sin permiso desde mi lacrimal hasta mi mentón al escucharme hablar con ella y volver a retomar las casi abandonadas preguntas del "por qué". Me seco rápidamente la mejilla y siento cómo el hombre de sonrisa tranquilizadora me pone una mano en el hombro, mirándome con lo que parece ser su amabilidad infinita.

- ¿Quieres confesarte?

La pregunta me suena un tanto estúpida por unos momentos. ¿Por qué habría que contarle todos mis errores a un desconocido? O peor aún, .¿por qué relatarle toda mi vida llena de fracasos a un extraño que hablaba con el aire y pensaba que eso le traería la salvación? La situación ya no sólo me suena estúpida, sino de locos.

- Está bien...- es un mundo de locos. Uno más no hace diferencia.

Me conduce hacia uno de los laterales de la iglesia, donde hay una pequeña cabina de madera en la que no había reparado al entrar. Me indica que me arrodille de nuevo en uno de los lados de la misma, y él se introduce dentro de ella, abriendo desde ahí una portezuela que me deja verlo mínimamente a través de una reja. ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? .¿Por qué se oculta? Ya le he visto la cara... Todo esto es una locura, y yo estoy tomando parte de ella.

- ¿Qué hago ahora?- me siento como si estuviese aprendiendo a jugar a algo nuevo, a algo sin sentido y estúpido, pero un simple juego. Como cuando le dije a Roze que estaba interesado en el letoísmo siendo en realidad que había desenmascarado al farsante de Conero. Sólo que esta vez no sé qué pretendo con todo esto.

- Di "Ave María purísima".

- Ave María purísima.

- Sin pecado concebida.

- Sin pecado concebida.

- No hijo, eso debo decirlo yo.- me siento realmente imbécil- Di "perdóname, padre, porque he pecado".

- ¿Padre? .¿Dónde?- él se ríe. De nuevo he quedado como un idiota.

- Yo soy el padre.

- No se parece en nada...- él vuelve a reírse, y yo me empiezo a molestar.

- Tú actúa como si lo fuese.

- No creo que quiera realmente que haga eso... Si así fuese, debería darle una patada en la cara.

- ¿Odias a tu padre?

- Me odio incluso a mí mismo...

- ¿Por qué?

- Soy un maldito pecador, he traicionado todos los principios en los que se basaba mi existencia, he cometido atrocidades que usted jamás se atrevería a imaginar...

Un tenso silencio nos embarga de repente. Él espera a que yo continúe, pero no estoy seguro. Aquel hombre me inspira una confianza que pocas veces siento, pero no sé si debo contarle todo lo que he hecho en la vida. Me tomaría por loco si le comento que soy un alquimista. Aunque, bien mirado, yo ya pienso que el demente es él por mantener conversaciones con algo tan incierto como la presencia de Dios. ¿Sería intercambio equivalente? .¿Tantas ansias tengo de desahogarme y de que alguien me diga que estoy perdonado que me rebajo a fingir que creo en todo lo que renuncié rotundamente para siempre?

Posiblemente...

- Intenté resucitar a mi madre mediante... una magia especial llamada alquimia. Por culpa de ello, perdí la pierna e hice que mi hermano pequeño perdiese su cuerpo. Pero ofreciéndole a... Dios- no puedo creer que sea yo el que esté hablando- mi brazo derecho, él me devolvió su alma en una armadura. Entonces viajamos mucho tratando de recuperar nuestros cuerpos originales, pero durante el viaje cometí muchos pecados más, sumados al imperdonable de tratar de arrebatarle a Dios lo que se ha llevado, a compararme con él... Maté a seres no humanos, no pude impedir que gente inocente muriese... Mentí, estafé...

Comienzo a relatar todos y cada uno de mis errores, de mis más dolorosos pecados. Al mirar a aquel hombre a través de la rejilla puedo notar claramente su mirada fija en mí, y en sus ojos puedo ver que está pensando que me lo estoy inventando todo, o que efectivamente me he fugado de un manicomio. No me importa, no tengo pensado quedarme mucho tiempo en este lugar, ni siquiera en este mundo. Además, se supone que todo esto quedará bajo secreto de confesión, así que nadie me perseguirá para encerrarme ni me señalará con el dedo por nada. Estoy tranquilo, pero aún así lloro mientras hablo. Lloro con angustia, con desesperación. Me sorprendo comportándome como el niño que un día olvidé ser.

- Padre,- le llamo por primera vez- quiero volver con mi hermano... A mi lugar...

Él aún no se anima a decir nada. Yo continúo, con la vaga idea de que aquel hombre puede haberse dormido entre tanta palabrería. No me importa lo más mínimo.

- Para colmo, mi hermano es sumamente inocente, él es puro. Es un ángel- estoy convencido- que se deja manipular por un demonio como yo. Yo soy el que le llena la cabeza de ideas descabelladamente pecaminosas por mi propio egoísmo...

Sigue sin decir nada, ahora estoy convencido de que se ha dormido. Le avisaré cuando me importe, tampoco es que me haga mucha ilusión que nadie me vea llorar.

- Lo adoro... Quizá sea otro de mis infinitos pecados. Quiero a mi hermano sobre todas las cosas, dejando atrás el amor fraternal, abriendo paso a uno blasfemo y malsano... No merezco vivir.- finalmente, al confesar esto último, los sollozos no me permiten seguir hablando. De todas formas, poco más tengo que decir.

- ¿Te arrepientes?- me sobresalta. Estaba despierto, después de todo. ¿Lo ha escuchado todo? .¿No piensa echarme de allí por demente? .¿O insultarme por demonio?

- De la mayoría de las cosas... sí.

- Dios te perdona, hijo mío.

Sí, definitivamente está chalado. ¿Que Dios me perdona? Es una evidencia que me odia y que no hace más que complicarme la vida, si es que realmente existe. Cosa que dudo bastante, pero por el momento se supone que le estoy siguiendo la corriente a este hombre, sin motivo. Una pequeña parte de mí, aquella que aún conserva los ideales y creencias inculcados por mamá, se tranquiliza con esas estúpidas palabras, pero el sentido común me chilla que seré otro loco si me creo eso. ¿O acaso ya lo estoy desde hace años y creo que aquello es realmente mi redención? Me pongo en pie y le doy las gracias a aquel hombre, sin saber bien por qué. Me coloco de nuevo el abrigo.

- Reza cuatro "Padrenuestros" durante una semana y tus pecados serán expiados.

- Lo haré.

Pero ambos sabemos que no. Es ridículo. Salgo de allí para mirar el infinito cielo nublado: la tormenta ha cesado. Comienzo a caminar, prosiguiendo mi rumbo inicial, mientras esbozo una cínica sonrisa.

Si la verdadera redención estuviese en rezar, el pueblo de Lior no hubiese sido atacado, ni Ishbal arrasado. Mamá estaría viva y todo esto nunca hubiese pasado. Al nunca hubiese sido una armadura, y este mundo no sería gris y frío.

Si Dios existe, no es bueno ni bondadoso, porque permite que gente inocente sufra desgracias que no se merece.

Si Dios realmente redimiese, yo estaría en Rizembul con el Al humano que recuerdo, con Winry, con la abuela Pinako, con mis amigos... Pero no.

Dios no existe, por tanto no perdona.

Sí, es posible que yo también me haya vuelto loco. Pero este loco hizo una promesa que piensa cumplir sea como sea. Me detengo y extiendo mi mano hacia el cielo:

_Nos volveremos a ver, Alphonse._

* * *


End file.
